Hard to Resist
by Marilove21
Summary: 23 year old Clary Fray has had her heartbroken one too many times. She's done with love all that applies. Have fun, be bold, re-discover herself but falling in love is not in the plans. However, Clary soon finds herself back home in Idris and reunited with her old childhood friends. However Clary soon finds herself insanely attracted her friend's brother.what's a girl to do?


**Author's Note: Buen Dia! Fanfiction readers. This is a brand new fanfiction that I'm starting, I would appreciate any feedback or reviews you would have on your opinion on this story. **

**I don't own or am affiliated with anything shadowhunters or mortal instruments. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

The sun was gloriously shining out and the sky was an incredible blue, as Clary Fray stepped off the bus and onto the street. She lifted up her face to the sky and closed her eyes, letting the sun caress her face with tenderness. The wind blew through her hair in pretty much a tantalizing way. Clary couldn't help but sigh blissfully.

Damn, it felt good to be back home, she thought to herself. Almost 10 years it would seem. Not since she was 13 years old.

She stood at the top of the main road in one of the prettiest town of South Carolina… Idris.

At 23 years old, Clary Fray had made some fairly big new decisions regarding her life. Well actually more like just 3 big decisions. One, obviously was moving back home to Idris. The 2nd was to live more boldly, take more chances & break out of her comfort zone.

Time had come, to lay to rest Clarissa Fray. Dully, boring and unadventurous. Hello Clary Fray. Bold, Brazen and wildly free.

Oh, she almost forgot, alas her 3rd and final decision. More like a vow, really if she was being honest. And that was to never again succumb to the horrendous feeling of love ever again. Clary Fray will never again subject herself to such heartbreak and stupidity ever again. _EVER AGAIN._

Most people her age do not have the foresight to make this resolve / vow. But she did, oh did she ever did.

Take for instance her parents, or more so her mother. Subjecting herself over and over to the brutal effects of love & then realizing that none of her so called relationships were anything more than a chemical imbalance in their bodies. Her desperate need to feel some made up shit that she just keep subjecting herself to all in the desperate attempt to not feel alone. Was Clary being a bit harsh? Perhaps she was but that was probably built up resentment from her mother's latest failure to a man who Clary had come to call her father. Luke. Luke was indeed the best father any girl was lucky to have. So for a couple of years, Clary had thought they were all meant to be this big happy family. That was until her mother shattered the heart of Luke, leaving him heartbroken and alone.

_To love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed_

As for Clary's biological father, Valentine Morgenstern, he had left her and her mom when Clary had just turned 8. Yes, that's correct. On Clary's 8th birthday, he had left, never to return. Would seem like he just fell out of love with both his ex-wife and his daughter, with no interest in continuing to be a father. So he left. But that's what people do don't they? That's what guys do best… they leave.

Clary had certainly dodged a bullet so to speak when it came to her former fiance. Well, dodged a bullet yes, but got out unscathed? Not a chance in hell.

Clary can still recall the horrendous moment that she had found her fiance in their bed with her best friend Maia. Maia, one of the few people that Clary had let into her life. She was like a sister.

So in a way, it was a double betray. That was six months ago. Clary Fray has learned the error of her ways. That experience has taught her a great many things, including who she was as a person.

Jordan had blamed her for the reason he had did what he did. Saying, she didn't excite him anymore, she wasn't remarkable… he felt dead when he was her. (Yes, those were his exact words)

_You're perfectly adequate looking Clary. But I need a real woman, and you're just not woman enough for a man like me. Understand love, you're just simply unremarkable._

Clary could go on and on, but the truth was it didn't matter. Jordan was right. But that was then and this is now. Time to reinvent herself.

She wasn't going to let anyone put her in a box. She wasn't going to put herself in the position of giving someone so much power to hurt her ever again. She wouldn't be able to handle it again.

So, here she was. Back home. Nobody knew she was home, not even her childhood "sister" Izzy lightwood or Magnus Bane, who was also like a sibling to her.

Magnus had lived in England with Clary as of last year until he moved here to Idris not long after Clary had introduced him to his current boyfriend Alec Lightwood.

They were the new "IT" couple. Clary gave them a year tops.

Clary had grown up alongside the lightwoods when she was around 10. They had all been very close. Mostly her and Izzy, as they were both the same age. Alec and their adopted brother however were a few years older than them, so being close to them wasn't the same as it was with Clary.

_Jace Wayland_, Clary remembered. Or at least somewhat. She didn't recall seeing him in the past couple of years that she visited. The last time that she saw him was when she was thirteen years old. The summer before her mom and her moved away.

She frowned to herself, conjuring up memories of Jace Wayland being the bane of her existence. Always terrorizing her, playing nasty jokes on her. Putting worms in her hair…

She recalled how, on the last night of her time in Idris, Clary had finally muster up the courage to stand up for herself.

She smiled as the memory came back to her. It was just after she found Jace had thrown Molly (her raggedy Ann doll) into the top of the oak tree in the backyard.

Clary had marched up to him and Alec and had shoved him down the ground, catching him of guard.

Her hands were fisted, and yelled at him.

"Why YOU!-," Clary cried. "Jerk, Ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless buttface miscreant!"

She remembered Jace and Alec staring at her in shock. Clary had for the most part, been a quiet docile child.

"I hate you Jace Wayland," Clary has snapped, then ran off home.

The real kicker was that Clary Fray had been in enamored with Jace that whole summer, worms and bugs included.

But alas…that was the last time, that Clary Fray had seen Jace Wayland.

Clary was startled out of her daze at the sudden voice that was shouting at her to watch out. She hadn't realized she had took a step forward into the street. It was only at that moment that Clary had realized that she was still standing in the middle of the street, right in the path of the oncoming bicycler that was coming around the corner at an alarming space.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders and out of the way of the oncoming bicycler.

Clary's breath caught in her throat in exhilaration. At the present moment she couldn't breathe. Clary was caught off guard by the strength in the arms that still held her close. Clary suddenly felt unseasonably warm. Clary looked up into a face whose eyes were shaded by a pair of dark sunglasses. And whose hair was covered by an oversize baseball cap.

Clary was vaguely aware of the stranger guiding her to the sidewalk where another guy stood, a friend of his?

"What?" The stranger said. "NO thank you for saving your life?"

Clary blinked uncertain, still in a daze.

"Oh," Clary breathed taking a step back from him and his friend. , "Yeah… th..th..thank you."

Clary spun around, taking in the glorious view in every direction.

"Are you lost?"

Clary turned back around. "Excuse me?"

The one who spoken, was the one who had just saved her life. Clary was able to get a better glance at him. The shades were still on, so she couldn't see his eyes nor his hair. But he did have wide shoulders and long muscular legs.

"You look like you're lost," he said, clarifying. "Can I help you find something?"

"Um no... thank you but no. I was just looking."

The stranger lips curled up in a seductive manner as he said "Me, too."

Clary felt her heart flutter and a tickle in her stomach.

_What the fuck._

Then the confusion hit her.

"Oh?" She inquired, thinking she had missed something in her daze. "At what?"

He and his friend both burst out laughing.

Clary felt herself flush from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

Way to go Idiot, Clary thought to herself. He had been looking at her. He was flirting with her!

Clary knew her face must've been five shades of red by now, if not more. Where was the brazen and bold Clary that she was going to be?

Hey, Rome wasn't built in a day was it? The new Clary was a work in progress.

Feeling incredibly stupid and awkward, clary turned around and started on down the street. Er… on the sidewalk actually. Clary was smart enough to learn not to tempt fate again.

"Enjoy your time… looking," his voice called after me.

I turned halfway around. "You too."

I stayed for a moment, rooted to where I was. On a one to ten scale, this guy was a definite 7, maybe 8. Maybe even higher if he took off the shades and hat. I could see from the slight tilt of his head that was assigning me a number too.

I felt something deflate inside and turned away quickly, knowing that in no way, would I even measure up to a high enough number that I had him out.

"Maybe I'll see you around," He called out once again.

_Doubtful_, Clary thought to herself. Extremely thoughtful. But maybe Izzy would know who he was.

Clary must've been walking for a half hour at least, lost in her own thoughts, she was startled by the voice that she didn't realize was speaking to her.

"I guess you're just not hearing me, or in the off chance that you think I'm a stalker, you are pretending to not hear me," the voice said. "Which of course I can assure you, I'm not."

I whipped around, startled to see that it the gorgeous damsel in distress here to save the day gorgeous guy.

"Pardon?"

He just laughed. A deep husky laugh. Something turned over in Clary's stomach.

"So… you really are lost, huh?"

I tried to think of something clever or witty to say but I was unable to think of anything. So I said nothing.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" He asked.

_Get a grip Clarissa_

Clary smiled. "Depends on the day."

"What's your name?" He asked.

My name? At the moment, I had lost any ability I had to form a coherent sentence.

My so called rescuer had yanked off his cap, revealing gloriously golden and appealing soft hair. Hair that seemed to shimmer in the sun.

Clary felt her mouth go dry.

_What the fuck. It was the heat, it had to be. Or jet lag. That had to be the reason, because Clary was never like this._

His hair looked boyishly cute, falling over his forehead. Clary had the strange urge to run her fingers through, to see if his hair was as soft as it looked.

The stranger in question had yet to remove his sunglasses.

"Like what you see?" He asked, smiling devilishly.

And… the embarrassment was back. And so was that flutter in my stomach.

"What's your name?" he asked again, smirking knowingly.

_That cad! He obviously was well aware of the effect that he had on the opposite sex. And here Clary was, boosting his male ego. The nerve._

"Daisy Buchanan," I smiled cheekily.

For the life of her, Clary could not wipe the smile off her face for anything.

His devilish smile was back.

He took a step closer, finally taking his shades off and peered down at her. Clary shivered at the near contact and couldn't help but find the thrum of awareness exciting.

This mysterious hero of hers was drop dead gorgeous, charming, and funny as hell and had a raw sexy edge that turned her insides into jello.

His voice dropped to a husky murmur. "You're lying, _Daisy Buchanan."_

A couple of things happened at that moment.

One was the strike of familiarity that hit her. Which was inconceivable seeing as she was sure as hell she never met this guy before. She would remember.

Second, she was suddenly very aware of the strong line of his jaw, and the curve of his mouth, and the stubble of a five o clock shadow.

_11, _Clary thought. He's definitely an 11.

She suddenly found herself lost in his eyes. Eyes that were the color of golden syrup. And at that moment, Clary had lost the ability to speak.

However speak she eventually did.

"There is always that possibility," Clary whispered huskily. When the hell did her voice ever sounded like that?

The guy's eyes darkened Clary couldn't breathe and her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. Neither one of them moved.

The intensity of his stare sent a riot of flutters adrift in her stomach.

Clary licked her lips, self-consciously, the guy's gaze darting down to her lips.

Somehow without even realizing it, the distance between them minimized substantially.

And Clary could feel his warm breath on her lips.

A few more inches and….

The loud piercing jingle, snapped them both out of the trace, Clary jumped back startled. The spell had been broken.

Clary glanced up at her Adonis.

"Are you going to answer that?" She questioned, her voice wobbly.

He stared at her for a millisecond before the word _fucking hell_ was muttered under his breath. Not low enough because Clary had caught it, and felt herself flush.

"Hello?" He barked.

"Mhm..." He mumbled, still staring at her. Clary looked away, suddenly feeling awkward.

She glanced at him, as he turned away to talk out of ear shot. She couldn't not believe her reaction to him. What was wrong with her? Had she never noticed another guy before?

Snap out of it Clary, she thought. There's a highly good chance that their paths wouldn't cross again.

Which was definitely a good thing right?

Clary glanced at her watch, unable to believe the time. Where had the time gone by?

Hm… maybe it was when she was shamelessly flirting with this Adonis. Clary smile to herself, maybe this was a step towards the new Clary. Bold and Brazen. A clary who at the moment felt exhilaratingly alive.

However at the moment, Clary suddenly needed a reprieve. So like the coward that she was, and with a small stab of regret, she took the opportunity of him having his back to her, to take off around the side of the nearest building and around an alley and around another and around another until she was certain she had put in a good distance.

Chemically off balance, Clary thought. That was the only explanation for what the fudging happened back there.

Thank God, she wouldn't have to see him again.


End file.
